


A different Ending Prequel

by SoftKitty



Series: The Prisoner of Azkaban, No longer a Prisoner. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKitty/pseuds/SoftKitty





	A different Ending Prequel

As Harry watched Pettigrew shrink back into a rat from the edge of the forest, he did what Hermione had been telling him not to for the last three hours, he ran. He skirted along the edge of the forest looking frantically. He kept glancing back at the party of people standing near the Whomping Willow. He lit his wand and in that instant saw something dart into the forest, “petrificus totalas!” He shouted and pointed his wand towards the place he had seen the movement. He walked over, peering at the ground. With a sigh of relief, he picked up the rat by the end of its petrified tail. He turned towards the lake as the last wisp of the dying patronus sputtered out. He dove behind a bush, knowing his father would appear soon. He watched as the dementor lowered its hood and he shuddered. Realizing what this meant he jumped up and, with the elation of having caught Pettigrew, screamed “EXPECTO PATRONUM!” Far from the silver shield he watched a bright animal leap from the tip of his wand and gallop towards the crowd of dementors. He watched in awe as the hoofed animal circled his past self, Hermione and Sirius before cantering back to him. He reached out to touch the creature, a stag. “Prongs” he whispered before it vanished.   
Harry and Hermione sprinted back towards the hospital wing as Dumbledore turned around. “Dumbledore,” Harry said quietly. He was still tightly gripping Pettigrew. He held the rat out for Dumbledore.  
“Harry,” Dumbledore said with a mix of admiration and disappointment. “You’ve broken the rules,” he said shaking his head, though he took the squirming rat.  
“But I wasn’t seen!” He argued. “And no one had to know that I got him. You could say you found him!” Harry was desperate to free Sirius. He hung his head, nearly on the point of tears, it had been an exhausting day.  
“You did help Sirius and Buckbeak escape,” Dumbledore said pointedly at Harry.  
“Yes,” he mumbled.   
“Well, get back inside and I will do something about this rat,” he said holding up Pettigrew by the tail. Harry smiled a bit before grabbing Hermione’s hand and dashing back to their beds in the hospital wing.


End file.
